In manufacturing processes, it is common for multiple substrates to be handled or moved in a single operation by chucking apparatus. The chucking apparatus may need to temporarily position the substrates on support devices at various points during the manufacturing processes. This requires precision alignment of transfer hardware. However, with conventional equipment and processes, there is a significant risk of jamming and product damage due to the tight fits required for accurate placement. For example, FIG. 1 discloses a conventional noncompliant support device 2 made of metal or plastic wherein there is a tight fit between the substrate 4 and the support device 2. This tight fit and the unyielding surface of the conventional support device will cause the lockup problem: slight misalignment of the substrate on the support device will cause large side forces which, in turn, may prevent the chucking apparatus 6 from sliding the substrate on or off the support device.
Complicated and expensive mechanical linkages have been used to achieve compliance in automation design. However, there is a need, which the present invention addresses, for compliant substrate support devices that are simple, inexpensive, reliable, and suitable for a wide range of conditions, especially in clean room applications including for example during photoreceptor manufacturing.
The following documents disclose conventional chuck assemblies: Fukawa et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,888; Mistrater et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,300; Mistrater et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,181; Mistrater et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,364; and Mistrater et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,049.